User blog:Trickster22/I'm Back!
Hey guys I'm finally back from my vacation! I had wi-fi so I could still go on here. Anyway I'll explain all the cool things that I did! Sunday I went to bed on Saturday and I was so excited that I couldn't go to sleep. At 1:00 am I fell asleep for an hour and then woke up at 2:00 am. So I just stared around my room and tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't. Finally 4:00 am. came and it was pitch black out. No stars, no sun, and no moon. I call that time of day "nightmorning." My mom came in my room to wake me up but I was already awake so I got dressed, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and went to the bathroom. Me and my family all packed the night before but it was still hard packing the car. At 6:00 am, I watched TV with my sister. A lot of adault shows were on and mom doesn't let us watch that but on Disney a little kid show was on. It was called "Trainton" and it was totally a rip-off from Tomas the Tank Engine. Finally we left to pick up my two aunts. We had breakfest at my second aunts house and then left. The trip was long and boring but I managed not to fall asleep even though I was super tired. Finally we got to the place. It was a three story condo. The people there gave us a tour and then they left. The condo was ours now. So after unpacking and settling in, we decided to go to the pool. The pool was nice and warm. Not that many people were there so we pretty much owned the pool. There wasn't even a life guard. Then we went back home for dinner and desert. Then at 10:30 pm, I decided to go to bed. My bed was so nice and I fell asleep 30 seconds after going in it. Normally it takes me a good two or three hours before I even go to bed. I knew this place was going to be the best. Monday I got up, went to the bathroom, washed my face, and got dressed. Then I went to go have some breakfast and then went back to my room to brush my teeth and then change into my bathing suit because I was going to the beach that day. So it didn't take that long to get there but it wasn't right around the corner either. This beach didn't have a lot of huge waves so I could swim or float around. But then I felt something with my feet. I knew it was a shell so I tried to pick it up with my feet. It took about three times but I did it. When I looked inside, there was a muscle. I wanted the shell but I didn't want to kill the muscle and I couldn't just throw it out of it's shell so I put the shell back. It started to get a little windy and it drizzled a bit so the lifeguard called everyone back. Once I got nack my mom found something cool. A wedding was happening on the beach! I could see the crowds of people over there but I couldn't find the bride. It was pretty rare for someone to see something like that. Anyway, it started raining heavier so we quickly packed up and left. When we got to the car the bride was right across from us! Her dress was nice but some rain got on it. Luckily she had an umbrella so it wouldn't get to wet. So we went home, had some lunch, I think I went on here once or twice, had some dinner, and that was pretty much Monday. To Be Continued Category:Blog posts